Both Sides
by pommedeplume
Summary: (July 1998) Ron Weasley has struggled all summer to find time alone with Hermione Granger so that he can tell her how he really feels. When he invites her up to his room while the Burrow is empty she misunderstands the reasons for the invite. (New edit: 09/10/2017)


Ron was sitting alone in his attic room in the Burrow, wiping away dust from his Chudley Cannons poster with a finger, wondering when Hermione would come up for their talk. Ron wasn't sure how to say what he needed to say, but he knew they both needed to get things off their chests.

The Burrow was empty, save for himself and Hermione. They had found it difficult to find much time to talk in the two months since the Battle of Hogwarts. Their world had changed and _nothing_ felt the same anymore.

The war had caused ripples. Harry had gone away, to Merlin even _knew_ where, just a month before. Hermione had been spending time with her parents over her guilt at messing with their memories, which was fair, Ron supposed. And Ron's family… well, his mum had been trying to pull everyone together as best she could, despite, or perhaps because of, their solemnity.

George wasn't cutting as many jokes these days. Ginny obviously missed Harry. She'd been spending time with Luna Lovegood, a lot more than in the past.

Ron had been shocked when Harry had taken off so swiftly, even if he understood the reasons why. He couldn't imagine the confusion of having lived with a piece of You Know Who inside of him for so long. He hoped Harry would learn to come to accept himself as the great man that he truly was. Ron missed Harry and he hated seeing his sister so sad.

Ron knew that so many terrible things had happened over the last few years but the only thing he could really feel was Fred. At night when he closed his eyes all he saw was Fred's face when he died. He almost wished he could obliviate it out of his mind but he knew that would dishonour his brother's memory.

He hated that even seeing George was a painful reminder of what was lost. He longed for the day he could look at his brother without pain. And yet he wondered how George must feel every day when he saw his own reflection. He could only imagine.

Ron had always believed winning the war would feel good. Everyone would cheer and they'd sit around and talk about what a sorry old git You Know Who was. Some people probably were, Ron supposed, but no one he knew. Everyone was mourning and trying to pick up the pieces. Their world needed to heal and rebuild.

Hermione came to stay at the Burrow a week before. She'd been staying in Ginny's room. Ginny was around a lot during the day but a lot of the nights she spent with Luna. He had snuck down there to snog but when it came for them to talk he froze up. It wasn't that he didn't know what he wanted to say. It was that there was too much that he wanted to say. It felt like it was building up at the back of his throat to prevent any of it to come loose.

But then yesterday, before bed, Ron realised that everyone was going to be out today. His mum had gone to Diagon Alley, George was at work at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, his dad was at the Ministry, and Ginny was spending the day with Luna. Ginny and Luna had invited Hermione out with them but she hadn't been up for it, apparently.

So Ron asked if she would come up and see him after she woke up so they could have a chat. He sighed and fell back on his bed. How could he possibly find the courage to just ask her… ask her if this was all real? Did she really love him?

* * *

Hermione lay in Ginny's bed staring at Ginny's poster of Gwenog Jones. This was it, wasn't it? They were going to do it. Enough with just snogging, they were going to have sex! After all, what else could it be that Ron wanted to talk about? The thought made Hermione both excited and nervous. She hoped she had prepared well enough.

She was almost certain she had thought of everything. She started taking birth control potion shortly after the end of the war. She couldn't be certain of when exactly it might happen and she couldn't risk pregnancy while there was still her education and future career to think about.

And then there was the actual act itself to think about. Of course, like any person, in her estimation, she had always had an academic curiosity about sex. Unfortunately, Hogwarts didn't exactly make sexual information readily available.

Most books in the library that mentioned anything sexual were held in the restricted section and convincing a professor to let her check one out wasn't easy. Of course, it didn't make much sense to Hermione that books that talked about sex should be kept in the same place as books on dark magic but the rules were the rules.

Certainly students talked about sex but Hermione knew enough to know that you can't trust everything students say and it seemed obvious that there was a propensity for bragging and exaggerating. In some cases, she thought students outright lied about their experiences.

Hermione had largely been forced to do research from Muggle books and the internet over the summers as it was much easier to get her hands on that.

And after all, it was the same no matter whether you were a Wizard or a Muggle, wasn't it? Perhaps, there was different ways of enhancing the experience but, on the whole, the parts, so to speak, were the same.

Essentially, Ron needed to stick his penis in her vagina repeatedly until they both orgasmed. Though all her research indicated that clitoral stimulation was important to her own orgasm and she wasn't sure how his penis would manage to be inside of her vagina and stimulating her clitoris at the same time. She hoped they would figure it out.

Hermione worried that she wasn't capable of having an orgasm. She understood how it was done and had been trying basically for as long as she realised it was even possible. It felt nice to touch herself down there and sometimes she almost thought she was getting close but… something was missing. She wasn't sure what it was.

She was hoping that perhaps that if she was with Ron it would help. She had considered obtaining some Muggle toys or even some Wizard ones to help her out but she was determined to figure it out herself first. She could produce a Patronus! Surely having an orgasm couldn't be harder than that.

Luckily, she'd made out with Ron enough to have that bit down very well. She assumed it shouldn't be that difficult to move from snogging to sex. She knew the way she pictured sex was too clinical and she hoped that it would be more fluid and passionate than she imagined.

Many times she'd wanted to go further with things but they were so rarely alone. She was frankly feeling a little desperate to try it out and imagined that Ron was probably nearly ready to explode himself.

Hermione snickered at the thought of Ron exploding. Oh, Merlin they were _really_ going to do it. Hopefully, it wouldn't be a disaster.

She had managed to brew some lubricating potion, though it hadn't been as easy as she hoped. Whether she would be able to convince Ron to use it or not was another question. But she had read a lot of texts that suggested sex was more comfortable with proper lubrication.

Hermione bit her lip and exhaled. Ron was probably dying upstairs right now, waiting for her to get up. She supposed she had better get to it.

* * *

Hermione entered Ron's bedroom quietly with a small smile and sat on the end of his bed, facing away from him. For a moment they sat there silently, both probably wondering when the other would speak.

Ron found himself unable to say anything. Instead he looked at her sitting and staring out the window. She was wearing Muggle clothes: jeans and a red tee-shirt. She seemed strangely nervous, even though he was the one who wanted the chat.

Her natural bushy brown hair had grown out a lot over the last year. The morning light left the side of her face a shadow from his point of view, only allowing him to see an outline of her shape. His eyes looked over the shape of her face, her square nose, full lips and rounded jawline.

She was so beautiful he found it overwhelming. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her but every time he tried to move his mouth nothing came out.

Finally, Hermione spoke: "OK, let's do it, then."

Hermione exhaled as if she had been holding that in for a long time then turned toward Ron, her brown eyes expectant.

"Do what?" Ron said, feeling utterly lost.

"Sex. Let's have sex," Hermione said.

"What are you talking about?" Ron said, leaning up in bed, feeling his chest tighten and his belly get that fluttery sensation.

"I don't have to explain sex to you, do I Ron?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Well, no! It's just… sort of sudden, ya know," Ron said, trying to smile but only managing to make his mouth twitch.

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want to," Hermione shrugged.

"I do! This just wasn't what I expected," Ron said.

"I think it would be good for both of us. It's like… there's all this tension between us, especially when we snog and I just want to… get it all out so we don't have to worry about it anymore," Hermione said.

Ron wasn't sure what to do or say. He was trying to focus on trying to say what he had wanted but now he felt light headed and more than a little giddy and he desperately wanted to move himself closer to her.

Hermione shifted and turned her entire body towards Ron, then with a warm smile on her face moved up the bed to him. Ron could feel his heart pounding intensely in his chest as Hermione reached over and placed a dark hand on his own pale hand that was resting so very near his groin as she moved her face up to his.

Ron tensed up and started to breathe heavily. He wasn't sure what to do next and instead stared at Hermione hoping his look of fear would inspire guidance.

"This is the part where we kiss. You can manage that, can't you?" Hermione said then leaned forward, her eyes closed.

Hermione pressed her soft lips gently into his, and all of Ron's fear melted away. There was nothing quite like snogging Hermione, well except, perhaps, for whatever it was they were about to do. They had snogged many times before but this was different. Somehow the knowledge that this was going to lead to something new was exciting and made Ron's heart slam as blood flow increased _down there_.

There was an urgency behind Hermione's lips as they glided against his. One of her hands was was on his arm while the other squeezed the hand resting on his thigh. His palms felt sweaty like he was worried about Professor McGonagall catching them out after dark.

The more she moved any part of her body closer to him the more he wanted to move his closer to hers, as if he was drawn to her by a spell. But he knew this wasn't magic, at least not the way wizards understood it.

Sure, he had fooled around with Lavender. She'd even fondled between his legs once, through his trousers. But this was different. It was Hermione and he wanted to _drown_ in her.

Just then Hermione pushed against him hard and he hit his head on the wall.

"Ow!" Ron called out.

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized then rubbed a hand on the back of his head.

"It's fine," Ron said then pushed his mouth back into hers, tasting the sweetness of her tongue for only a moment as their lips briefly parted.

* * *

 _Damn_ , Hermione thought. She couldn't believe she had bashed Ron's head into the wall. She supposed she had just got carried away. She couldn't help it. Every part of her wanted to climb on top of Ron, tear their clothes off and feel his naked body against hers.

Ron was at the head of the bed with his back against the wall and Hermione was kneeling in front of him, her mouth on his mouth and a hand resting deliberately on his thigh and gradually drifting further inward.

She had been holding his hand but she let go after he hit his head. She wanted him to think it was an accident or that she hadn't noticed how close her hand just happened to be moving towards his groin.

Suddenly, Hermione felt Ron grab her left breast a little too hard, and she flinched. Ron removed his hand but Hermione grabbed it and put it back. Ron's face went nearly as red as his hair in obvious embarrassment.

"Be gentle, Ron. They aren't toys," Hermione said before placing her mouth back on his, wanting to move past another awkward moment.

Hermione began to rub up and down Ron's thigh, slowly getting closer to his crotch. He seemed distracted by having his hand on her breast and she was hoping he would redirect his attention to the hot, aching space between her legs that was dying to be touched.

Instead he reached down and slid a hand under her shirt and slid it up to her left breast which he firmly cupped. Hermione hadn't bothered with putting on a bra as she wanted to avoid the awkwardness of Ron struggling to remove it.

Ron's hand felt sticky and hot and he was rubbing his palm on her nipple. He then slid it between two fingers then squeezed her nipple between them. Her nipple was harder and and more sensitive than Ron seemed to realise.

"Careful, Ron. It's sensitive," Hermione said.

Hermione suspected this wasn't the first time Ron had felt a bare breast in his hand but opted to push any thoughts of Lavender Brown out of her mind and instead focus on pushing things further.

Almost impulsively, Hermione moved her mouth to the side of Ron's throat and pressed her wet lips into his flesh and gently sucked. Ron gasped then shuddered as Hermione planted soft kisses

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron practically sputtered and Hermione laughed.

"Don't you like it?" Hermione asked, keeping her mouth near his neck.

"It's brilliant! I just wasn't expecting it," Ron said.

Hermione pressed her lips into Ron's throat again then sucked a bit harder and he let out a louder gasp. Her hand was now resting at the top of his thigh against the point where it met his stomach and groin. She wasn't sure how close she was to his shaft and somehow that made her even more excited.

"Keep doing that. That's great," Ron said.

Ron's hand was still on her breast but it didn't seem like he cared much at the moment. He began to shift his pelvis around, probably wanting to rub his penis on her hand, wherever it was between his legs right now.

Hermione finally pulled her mouth from Ron's neck then looked directly in his face. Ron looked nervous.

"We should take our clothes off now," Hermione said.

"Oh… all right," Ron said.

* * *

Ron wasn't very comfortable being naked, if he was honest with himself. The thought of getting to see Hermione naked did somewhat take his mind off the discomfort.

Ron and Hermione both stood up simultaneously. Ron wasn't sure what he should next. Should he rip his clothes off quickly? Should he take them off slowly. Was there a particular order he should remove them in?

In the meantime, Hermione was lifting her shirt off, exposing her breasts. Ron's hands had gripped the bottom on his shirt but now he froze, just staring.

He had never seen bare breasts in person before. Ron thought they somehow seemed bigger than he expected and he was surprised at how big her nipples were.

"Are you just going to stare?" Hermione asked, seeming annoyed.

Ron grunted in reply. He wasn't sure why he was transfixed but he was certain what he was seeing was incredible.

"They're just nipples! You have them too," Hermione added, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Right. Sorry," Ron said.

Ron tried to quickly pull off his shirt but it got stuck on his head and for a moment he struggled to get it off. Finally, Hermione reached over and pulled it off for him. Ron felt his face flush with embarrassment.

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's chest and gently caressed it. She slid a finger over to one of his nipples and lightly rubbed it.

He didn't think his nipples were anything like her nipples, being small, pink and pale. Ron wondered how it felt when he squeezed her nipples. Ron wasn't sure if it felt good or not when Hermione rubbed his nipples but it was still sort of exciting seeing her taking an interest in his body.

Hermione then stepped back then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and then pulled them down, stepping out of them one foot at a time. Ron stared at her knickers nearly as intently as he'd stared at her breasts. They were a light blue colour. He didn't think they looked very sexy but at least they looked comfortable, not that he was any sort of expert on knickers.

"Your turn," Hermione said and gestured towards his trousers.

Ron nodded, smiled then pulled down his trousers down. He stepped out of the legs of trousers slightly more gracefully than he had removed his shirt.

* * *

Ron was just standing there in his pants with an awkward smile, a tent being created by his erection. It looked _big_. Hermione was trying not to act freaked out by it. It wasn't his fault how his body was. Maybe it wouldn't be so big once he pulled them off.

Hermione smiled and then removed her knickers slowly, unveiling her dark patch of curly pubic hair. She hoped Ron wasn't the sort to be weird about body hair. Thankfully, he was smiling.

Hermione then looked down at Ron's groin then looked back up with a shy smile. Ron exhaled then pulled his pants down in one swift move, his penis bouncing from having been pulled and released in the motion.

Hermione gasped at its size. It was just as big as it had looked in his pants.

"Something the matter?" Ron asked, worried.

"No. I'm just… surprised," Hermione said, trying to choose her words carefully.

She then stepped forward and gently gripped his thick shaft in the middle of it. It was hard, hot and sort of heavy. Hermione was fascinated that something could this large could be so stiff and hold itself up just by being filled with blood.

Hermione stroked slowly up the shaft. His foreskin was soft and covered all of his shaft except the head. The head was red, swollen and wet. Hermione let go of the shaft then reached up and dabbed at the tip with a finger. She then pulled her finger away and rubbed it between the tip of her middle finger and thumb. It was sticky.

Ron wasn't saying or doing anything, which seemed to be a recurring problem. Hermione gripped his shaft again and stroked down, feeling his foreskin glide with the movement.

"Oh," Ron said softly, perhaps in pleasure or perhaps in surprise.

Hermione marveled at the idea of putting the long, thick shaft inside her body. She had done her research: penises just weren't normally this big.

"You keep making faces like you're confused or something," Ron said, startling her.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this," Hermione said as her hand glided back up to the head.

"It's just a penis. Loads of people have them," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him skeptically.

"Not like this, Ron. I mean it's fine. Actually, I think it's sort of beautiful. It looks nice. But it is a bit intimidating. If I'm being honest," Hermione said.

* * *

When Lavender had acted shocked when she touched his cock he just assumed she was being silly. Ron had seen his brothers naked loads of times and they seemed just like him, not that he had wanted to see their cocks but these things just sort of happened.

Granted, Ron had seen other boys naked in the showers at Hogwarts, Harry included, but he'd tried to make an effort not to pay much attention. He thought he'd caught Harry checking it out one time but he was almost certain he'd imagined that.

The good news, in his estimation, was that Hermione was still stroking it and she thought it looked nice. Though he wondered if a cock needed to look nice? He sort of thought it looked ridiculous, really.

His bollocks felt heavy and they ached in an uncomfortable way. He wanted to come and the more Hermione touched him the more and the more his eyes looked over the shape of her naked body the more he had an urge to just put his cock inside of her.

He wanted to grab her, kiss her as they fell to the bed then push himself inside. He had often imagined what it would feel like inside her. It must be _amazing_ with the way so many blokes he knew chased after it.

He could show her how much he desired her and if his cock was really so big surely that would mean it would be amazing for her. When he came inside her she would know it was for her. It wasn't the same as telling her how he felt but maybe it was easier and more fun.

Hermione was still stroking him and he wondered if he should do something. She licked her lips and Ron suddenly wished she'd suck him off. The thought of her full lips on his prick was very enticing.

"Don't you want to touch me?" Hermione said and then spread her legs and rotated her pelvis towards him.

Ron _was_ curious. He smiled at her and reached his hand between her legs. Her pubic hair was course, much more course than his soft red curls. Her slit felt warm to the touch.

He slid a finger between the folds and immediately felt wetness.

"You're wet," Ron observed.

Hermione blushed and nodded in embarrassment. Ron slid his finger down until he found her hole. Ron slid his the tip of his middle finger in.

"Ah. Careful, Ron," Hermione urged.

"Sorry, it's just so wet. Easy to slide in," Ron said as he pushed his finger in.

He was astounded by how tightly she wrapped around his finger, which was a great deal smaller than his cock. It was warm, tight and squishy. Just thinking about putting his cock in there made him want to come.

* * *

Hermione was stroking Ron's cock with two hands while he fingered her vagina. Ron had an excited look on his face and the tip of his cock was very damp now. Unfortunately, Ron's finger just sort of hurt. She usually played with her clitoris before she would ever stick a finger inside.

"Ron, you could touch my clit, you know?" Hermione said.

"I am!" Ron said, defensively.

"You most certainly are not," Hermione said, impatiently.

Surely, Ron knew what a clitoris was!

"Isn't that just another word for your cauldron?" Ron said, using a crude wizard euphemism for vaginas while he continued to uncomfortably finger her.

"Of course not. Ron Weasley, do I really have to explain to you what a clitoris is?" Hermione said, sighing as she let go of his cock.

Ron removed his finger and stepped back, perhaps reflexively. Ron looked horrified. Damn. He really didn't know.

"A clitoris is like a penis. It feels good when you touch it. It's right here," Hermione said then slid a finger between her legs and rubbed her clit gently, over the hood.

Ron looked completely confused.

"I don't understand. You've got a cock?" Ron said.

"You're serious? No, Ron, I don't have a cock. It's a clitoris. It's all the same parts but they develop different for different people. I want my clitoris touched just as much as you want your penis touched. You can understand that, surely," Hermione said, crossly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Blimey, Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"It's all right. Let's just get things moving again, shall we," Hermione said and grabbed his cock, which had started to go soft, and began to stroke it again.

Ron reached between her legs again and his fingers began to roam around.

"There! No, not there," Hermione said and rocked her pelvis in the hope that she could guide Ron to the spot.

"Is it here?" Ron asked.

"No. Let me see your hand," Hermione said and grabbed his hand, spread her legs to make room, then directed his fingers to the nub of her clit.

"There?" Ron asked.

"Yes. _There_ ," Hermione said and moved her hand.

Ron was rubbing it gently with a finger. It wasn't perfect but it felt nice.

"Move in a circle, like this," Hermione said and took two fingers and rubbed the head of his cock in a small circular motion to demonstrate.

To her great surprise, Ron matched the motion perfectly.

"Oh, that's nice. Very good, Ron," Hermione said and Ron beamed with pride.

* * *

Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione deeply and she moaned into his mouth. He felt embarrassed about the mishap with her thingy, whatever she had called it. 'Clitoris.' Didn't exactly roll off the tongue, did it. But touching it seemed to please her.

His cock was poking her stomach, dabbing her flesh with the wetness of his arousal. She had let go of it when he kissed her and now he found himself trying to press it against her, just wanting her to touch it.

Their lips slid against each other, their breath hot, both of them moaning and pushing against each other. Ron's fingers continued just as Hermione told him. He was betting he could make her come. After all this, she must be ready to explode just like him.

Actually, Ron was starting to worry the friction of his prick rubbing between their torsos might be enough to make him come. He wanted to come badly but he wanted to come inside of her not on her belly. He just needed to hold on.

Ron remembered how much he had liked it when Hermione sucked on his neck so he moved his mouth to her neck and started to suck.

"Oh, Ron. That's very nice," Hermione said then moaned quietly into his ear.

Ron planted small kisses on her neck while his fingers worked steadily. Hermione's face was against his shoulder and kissing him in return. Her flesh felt hot and swollen.

"Oh, I'm getting close. Don't stop," Hermione said.

Ron took this a sign to rub faster and harder and began to do just that.

* * *

"Shit," Hermione said then added, "I lost it."

"Lost what?" Ron said as he continued to frantically rub at her clit.

"My orgasm! I was so close!" Hermione said, groaning with disappointment and pulling away.

"What happened?" Ron said, looking bewildered.

Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry. I suppose you can't have known," Hermione said sadly.

Could she really fault Ron for failing to get her off the first time when she'd been trying unsuccessfully for years now?

"Known what?" Ron said.

"You can't just change it up like that. The only times I've came close before I had to keep it steady and take my time. You completely changed the rhythm and speed all at once," Hermione said.

Ron scratched his head then said, "Sorry, Hermione."

"It's fine. Let's just move to the bed now," Hermione said and sat down on the bed.

Ron sat down next to her then they started to kiss again. Hermione reached between them and stroked Ron's cock some more. She was still hopeful that she would get to come but for now she just wanted to keep the mood going.

* * *

Ron felt like he was going to explode at any moment. If they were really going to fuck, it needed to be soon. He kept thinking about how her hole had felt on his finger and how great she would feel wrapped about his cock.

"Can we do it now?" Ron said, pulling his mouth away from hers.

"You mean… penetration?" Hermione said.

"Blimey, you have a way of making it sound so boring," Ron said.

"All right. I suppose we should. Let me get the lubricant," Hermione said and got off the bed and went over to her jeans.

Ron admired the view of her bare bum as she bent over. He had a sudden urge to take her from behind right then and there. He could just fuck her there on the floor and really show her how much he wanted her. Better not, though, he realised. Hermione might not appreciate it.

He really _needed_ to come, though. His bollocks were absolutely _killing_ him, with how badly they were aching. They had never hurt like this before. Ron wondered if this was normal. What if he really could die from this?

Hermione came back with a small vial in her hands filled with a clear fluid.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Ron asked.

"Lubricating potion. I brewed some. It will make intercourse a bit more comfortable," Hermione said and poured some of the lubricant into the palm of her hand.

Hermione then took her hand and rubbed it all over his prick. It felt weird but nice and he liked how easily her hand was gliding all over it.

Once he was fully slick she then reached between her legs and rubbed some of it into herself, stopping to rub her clitoris for a moment. Hermione stood before him fingering her clitoris and biting her lip. He wondered what it felt like but supposed he would never know.

"Are you going to lay down now?" Ron asked, standing up to give her room.

"Yes," Hermione said and sat then laid back on the bed, her head on his pillow.

Yes! It was finally going to happen, Ron thought as he climbed on the bed. He crouched before her, her legs spread to give him full access. She continued to rub her clitoris.

Ron stopped to admire her pink flesh. It really did look nothing like a cock and even seeing her touching her clit he still couldn't see where the bloody thing was.

"Go ahead, Ron. But be slow," Hermione said as Ron scooted forward and lowered the head of his prick to where he believed her hole to be.

Seeing his prick by her hole really did make him realise just how small it was. Hard to believe he would be able to get his cock inside it and even more astounding that it could pass a baby through it.

Ron held his cock and gradually tried to push it in. Hermione made sounds of discomfort so he stopped. Even with as slippery as his prick was it was still a tight fit.

Hermione continued to rub her clit, presumably in the hopes it would ease things a bit.

He hoped it worked.

Ron pushed a bit more and finally managed to get the head in. He wanted so bad to just push inside but he really didn't want to hurt her. Instead, he continued to slowly push inside. Once the head was in the rest started to go in a bit more easy. He had to admit it was exciting watching his shaft stretch her open.

"Are you OK?" Ron asked.

"Yes. A bit sore but it's fine. Just keep going," Hermione said.

Ron pushed a little more. He had at least a couple of inches in now, he thought.

"Try pulling it out and pushing it in again," Hermione said.

"Pull it out? I've barely got it in!" Ron said.

"Trust me, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron nodded and pulled the couple of inches he had managed back out again then slowly pushed it back inside. It was much easier to push it in the second time and he had even managed another inch. Hermione made a small moan, although maybe it had been a groan.

It was hard to tell.

"Just… keep doing that," Hermione said.

"OK," Ron said and pulled his shaft back out again before pushing inside.

Each time he pulled it out he found it pushing it back in was easier. By the time he had pushed half of his shaft inside he wondered how much more he could manage. In any event, it felt great inside of her, even better than he had expected.

After another good push Hermione said, "OK, I don't think you can go any deeper than that."

"Are you sure? I've got an inch or two left I think," Ron said, looking down at his prick.

He was mostly inside of her, though.

"Yes. Just keep going but don't try to push any deeper," Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe Ron had got so much of his cock inside of her. Even with lube and clitoral stimulation it was still a bit sore. It did feel good when he pulled it out and put it back in. She liked the feeling of being stretched but she still wished it was less sore.

Maybe, with practice it wouldn't be sore, she wasn't sure.

Ron was now on top of her, thrusting and looking intense. There was something exciting about seeing how good it must feel for him but on the other hand he was leaning against her and it was getting hard to reach her clit. She really wanted to come. She had been so close earlier before he'd messed it up.

"Lean up, Ron. Let me get to my clit," Hermione said.

Ron lifted and Hermione was able to get her hand back there and start stroking again.

OK, this was not so bad, she thought. Ron was enjoying himself and she thought with some concentration she might actually be able to get off.

"You're doing a good job," Hermione said.

"Oh, ummm. Thanks. You feel really good," Ron said.

Hermione felt warm all over and the more she touched her clit the more she could feel herself tensing up to a point. Sex wasn't so bad, she thought. It hurt but Ron was really quite big. She would have to look into how one had more comfortable sex with cocks that large.

Ron was starting to thrust faster and he had closed his eyes. His bollocks slapped her bum awkwardly. He was looking very intense. Surely, he wasn't about to finish already.

* * *

Ron was about to come. He had tried desperately to hold on. He had tried thinking of anything aside from how amazing it felt and how exciting it was to be inside of Hermione and how much he loved and desired her and how good his cock was probably making her feel. But the aching of his bollocks was unbearable and the tension was just too much.

"Oh Merlin! Unnnhh! I'm coming," Ron groaned in pleasure.

"What? No!" Hermione said but it was no use as he felt his body clinch with pleasure as his prick spasmed, filling Hermione with his hot come.

"Fuck, Hermione. Oh, fuck," Ron sputtered.

It felt good to come but it also sort of hurt. His bollocks felt sore in a different way, a more satisfied way and coming so hard left his prick feeling very sensitive and sore inside of her.

"Sorry, Hermione. I couldn't hold on. Did you come?" Ron asked.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry," Ron repeated.

* * *

Dammit!, Hermione thought. She had been _so_ close again. She wasn't angry at Ron but it was certainly frustrating. They were going to have to work on this.

Oh, maybe it would be better if she could work out orgasms on her own. She supposed it wasn't entirely Ron's fault, though she admitted he didn't seem terribly concerned.

Ron leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back. She could tell he was euphoric and she was glad he had enjoyed himself even if she was a bit jealous and sore.

Ron fell down on the bed next to her, panting to catch his breath.

"I really didn't see any of that coming," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"What we just did. Sex. I didn't see it coming," Ron said.

"But isn't that what you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked, feeling perplexed.

Ron looked embarrassed and shook his head. What on earth _was_ he talking about?

Why else would he want to have a chat while the house was empty?

"Spit it out, Ron," Hermione said, as he tried to look away.

"Well… I know it sounds ridiculous but I was wondering… are we like… really together?" Ron asked then grinned sheepishly.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are we… you know… boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed.

"Honestly, Ron? Of course, we are together. I didn't think it needed to be said," Hermione replied then hopped off the bed to start to get dressed.

She supposed she wouldn't be having an orgasm today. She could ask Ron to help her out but she was confident the mood had now passed.

"I don't know. I guess I just haven't seen you much the last couple of months and then all we do is snog. I wasn't sure if you were really serious about us," Ron said.

"After everything we've been through, you can't possibly believe that," Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am serious! I mean if you say we are together, then I believe you. I just wanted to hear you say it because I love you!" Ron said.

Hermione smiled.

"I love you too, Ron," Hermione said then stepped over and leaned up to him for a kiss before pulling away and adding, "Relax, won't you. Let's go downstairs and have some tea."


End file.
